From the Journal of V Fries
by Alpha-alien
Summary: Victor Fries' journal, found abandoned in his house. These records are private and should not be made public. File under 'Freeze' at Arkham. Signed, Gotham P.D.
1. May 15

Another Batman fanfiction for another villain.

I don't think I've seen one for Mr. Freeze. (see: I haven't been paying attention, so I'm not sure)

At any rate, this one will update when I get the time.

Some may be short. (this one sure as hell is short)

Some may be long.

Sorry about the shortness of this one.

I'll try and make the next one longer.

Reviews are nice. ^^

* * *

From the Journal of V. Fries

May 15th

It was warm, today. Aurora's bouquet looked so bright against her gown. Her mother cried, as did her father, but they were happy.

As am I. Oh, I've never been happier. It was a gorgeous day.

We will be starting our Honeymoon tomorrow. I managed to save up enough money to go to Hawaii. She always wanted to go there. I'm sure it'll be wonderful.

Tonight, we will seal our marriage. Aurora's in the next room, prettying up. I told her she didn't need it, but she insisted.

I love her, dearly. My darling Aurora, my sweet, beautiful Aurora. She always seems to glow.

I've had to start a new journal, for my last one has gotten full. It's laying on the top shelf in my room. Aurora keeps teasing me about writing in a diary, but I know it's harmless. She's so cute.

I hear her calling me from the next room, so I should wrap this up.

My darling Aurora, tonight I will be gentle. Tonight, you will not regret taking my name.

My darling Aurora, Mrs. Victor Fries.

My wife.

- V. Fries


	2. May 17

I'm really sorry these first few are short.

Really, I am.

I'm just having a bit of trouble making them longer.

With luck, however, I should be able to make them longer in later chapters.

c:

Reviews are great things to leave~

* * *

From the Journal of V. Fries

May 17th

Hawaii is amazing! Aurora and I spent the first day laying in the black sand, and watching the waves. Well, I spent the first day laying in the sand, Aurora was out splashing in the water. I still haven't the courage to tell her I can't swim.

I know, I know. She won't mind. She may even help teach me, but I still don't know how to say it. Maybe one day...

I got a call from Gotham, today. Gothcorp wants me. It's like icing on a gorgeous wedding cake. I told them I would be in after my Honeymoon, and they congratulated me. I can't wait to start my work there.

It's late. I honestly can't sleep, I'm so ecstatic. I don't want to write much, for fear of repetition, but I have so much good in my life. Nothing can go wrong. I'm newly married to a beautiful and loving wife, I'll be getting a well-paid job, and my Honeymoon is in Hawaii. I just can't see how it can get better than this!

I admit it, I read through my old journal and paid special attention to the ones that had to do with Aurora. I could laugh at how childlike I was. Those pages are so worn, I won't be amazed if the book fell apart tomorrow.

Speaking of my wife, I can hear her breathing in the next room. She's like an angel. Oh, how I wish I had any artistic skill, I would love to draw her like this. Oh, dear. Look at me. I'm just as I was when I first met her. Like a love-struck puppy following her around. It's pathetic, but I can't help but feel so happy.

Oh, I just can't believe how well my life is going. Everything is just right.

No.

Perfect.

Everything is _perfect_.

- V. Fries


	3. May 31

Another short one.

:'c

Is that a problem? If you all want, I can try and make them longer ...

Reviews are nice to read.

* * *

From the Journal of V. Fries

May 31st

We're leaving tomorrow. Goodbye, Hawaii. Hello, Gotham. A pity. I am going to miss it here. Aurora also expressed her desire to stay. I told her one day we could come back and she immediately smiled.

Aurora is out collecting shells and is filling a bottle with sand. She should be back soon, I pray. Perhaps I'm being too clingy? I don't know… I feel I should stop talking so much about her.

My work will start Monday. If I recall from the phone conversation I'll be working in their cryogenics department. I look forward to begin working under Gothcorp's name. Isn't that company owned by Wayne Enterprises? I think Mr. Wayne makes weekly (at the most monthly) visits to see firsthand how things are going.

Dear, I'm beginning to get nervous.

No time for that, now. I hear Aurora calling me.

-V. Fries


	4. June 5

From the Journal of V. Fries

June 5th

Gotham hasn't changed since we left. Still filled with crime, still filled with sorrow. Regardless of where we go, the stain of Gotham, the stench of Gotham, follows. Everyone tries to ignore it, but you can't. Not really.

Ferris Boyle is the man I answer to. I guess I could call him 'boss'. Aurora has been so patient with me. I haven't been the best husband as of late, I must confess. She worries about me. I cannot blame her, however it's difficult to be kind after working so late into the evening. I pray I'll become accustomed to these hours apart from her, however doubtful I know it will be.

I really should be getting back to my work at hand. I've been so busy lately, I doubt I'll have much time to write any more.

-V. Fries

* * *

Short short shot.

:'c


	5. August 25

August 25th

It's been a little over two months since I started working with Boyle. He seems nice, but something about him is off. I'm not sure what, but he is kind to me, so I guess that's all that really matters.

Aurora has lately come under the weather. Possibly a little flu, nothing too damning. But, she's had it for a few days so it should go away before too long. Her mother keeps calling us, giving us her home remedies passed from her mother on back. I'm waiting for her to recommend leeches! (ha ha)

She just had a coughing fit - she sounds distressed.  
I should go.

-V. Fries

* * *

shot short short

As always - but I'm back babies ;D


	6. August 30

August 30th

She's sick.

I don't know what to do. She's ... very sick. Doctors can't tell me what it is. Can't tell me what to do.

Boyle has no sympathy. He wants me to work. I will find a cure of my Aurora! If it's the last thing I do.

V. Fries


End file.
